


Virtue or Death

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Fairytale Sins [3]
Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Snow White - All Media Types, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Arrangment, Assassination Attempt(s), Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Naive Snow White, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex for Favors, Snow White is Fourteen, Spit As Lube, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Errant branches carved into her snow-white skin as she pushed her way through the wood and thorns.  And the area between her thighs burned with the memory of what she’d already gone through to have the chance of escape.
Relationships: Huntsman/Snow White
Series: Fairytale Sins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539016
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Virtue or Death

She ran as fast as she humanly could. But as beautiful and gentle and kind as she was – she wasn’t strong. And she wasn’t very fast. And she wasn’t prepared for the darkness outside of the castle and into the woods.

It oozed danger as she tripped over dry twigs and leaves on damp earth. Errant branches carved into her snow-white skin as she pushed her way through the wood and thorns. And the area between her thighs burned with the memory of what she’d already gone through to have the chance of escape.

She had been by the well, leaning on the stone with a sigh. She had already sensed some unrest in the Kingdom, particularly with her stepmother, the Queen. But true to her nature, she could never stand to think ill of anyone. So, she went about her own business. She was about to set the pale down the well to collect some water, but as she bent over, she saw her reflection in the water. And the reflection of a brute of a man behind her with an ax raised over his head.

She let out a high scream and lept to the side as his ax came down on the stone, chipping it instead of killing her. She raced to the other side of the well as he raised his ax again. “What are you doing!?”

He snarled. “The Queen wants your heart in a box. It is my job to deliver.”

Snow was first fearful and then sorrowful. Then fearful again once the man began to charge for her with the ax. She screamed again, hoping someone would hear and come to her rescue. Of course, they were in a relatively quiet part of the castle. No help would be coming. She continued to run and beseech for her life.

“Please! I know you must obey the Queen, but you must also obey your conscience,” she plead. “Surely it tells you that killing me would be wrong! Please! I’ll do anything!”

That moment, a wayward vine on the ground decided to trip her. She unceremoniously fell onto her back as the Huntsman caught up with her and rear his ax back. She closed her eyes and braced herself for dead. But only heard a muted thump. After a moment of still breathing, Snow opened her eyes to see the ax embedded in the dirt beside her head. And the Huntsman still looming over her with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Anything, you say?” he asked. “You mean that, Princess?”

Like a scared doe, she nodded. “Y-yes. I have jewels a-and gold, you can have it, it’s—”

“I’ve no need for your jewels or gold, Princess,” he cut her off briskly. “I can get that and more from the Queen for your heart. And I won’t be risking my neck.”

Snow’s lower lip trembled as her hope began to dwindle. Surely, she was going to die. But she had to try and appeal to him somehow. “What can I do? What can I give you for my life?”

His eyes took down her naïve body. And he licked his lips. He then knelt so his knees flanked her hips. Her whole body was covered by his and his head hovered over hers. “I think I could think of something worth going against the Queen.”

It took Snow more than a moment to understand what he was being too coy to say. And she immediately blushed the shade of her rose red lips and shivered in fear and disgusts. “I – I can’t…”

“It’s your virtue or your life, Princess,” he cooed. “Which one are you more willing to part with?”

She couldn’t meet his eyes. She couldn’t stomach the whole situation. Could she really let him… in exchange for her life? When he began to lift off, she feared he’d grown impatient and would kill her. So, she panicked and agreed to his terms. “All right!”

He chuckled gruffly. “Good choice, Princess.” One large paw of his roughly grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head first, in case she decided to try and get away. Then she felt his other grubby hand yanking at the neck of her dress until the ruffles were ripped off. He then tugged the hem of her dress down, baring her young, nubile breasts to the air and his gleaming gaze.

Snow whimpered, in shame and disgust at herself for allowing this. But truly… what choice did she have?

He continued to explore. His hand went to push up the layered skirts of her dress up until they flared over her body. She heard a slick sound and peered down to see that he brandished a blade. She tried to kick up, fearing he’d carve out her heart while she still breathed. But now, he wasn’t slaying her. He was cutting away her undergarments.

She couldn’t see under the pile of shirts in her face. But she felt his clothes knees wedge between her thin legs and force them apart. Instinctively, she tried to close her legs. But he wouldn’t let her. She heard him spit and then felt it hit her center. Then his bulbous finger spread the saliva down her nether lips. He spit on her again and spread it around a few times while she tried not to sob too loudly.

Then something thicker was pressing against her. Her brain knew what it was but didn’t know the name to call it. She also knew it wasn’t supposed to be against her. It was wrong. They weren’t husband and wife. But if this didn’t happen, she wouldn’t live long enough to possibly find a husband. It was her virtue or her life, as he said. What choice did she have?

That thick thing was now prodding her center and starting to enter her. It felt like getting penetrated by a sword. Her lips spread apart, and canal stretched painfully around the invading rod. By the time he stopped impaling her, she swore she could feel it in her chest. Maybe that was all in her head.

She bit her lip until it bled but that didn’t compare to the pain in her sacred center. Then the rod inside her started to recede and she wondered if it was over. Was that all. She was too naïve to hope that would be it, because with the speed of an arrow she was impaled again. The rod retreated then impaled her again. That movement continued, with alarmingly increasing speed and uneven rhythm. She could hear him grunting, like he was slaughtering something. He seemed so pleased with himself. She could hardly see him, and he probably couldn’t see her properly, but it didn’t seem like he cared. He was getting what he wanted from her. And she would get to live.

He repeated stabbed her center with his rod. In and out, and she could hear her blood leaking when he pulled out. She could feel the dirt on her skin. She could feel shame in her heart.

Still he continued and she sat back and thought about her Kingdom and her life. She couldn’t think beyond the pain about why her stepmother would want her dead. Would want her heart in a box and send the Huntsman to get it. It didn’t matter now.

The Huntsman let out a guttural roar that had her leaning away as much as she could. And then he slammed into her and held still, and she could feel something warm inside of her. She didn’t understand it. But she was relieved when he pulled his rod all the way out of her and did press it back in.

She was even more relieved when his knees disappeared from between her spread legs and his overbearing weight on her body was gone. Her blood chilled when he spoke.

“Run.”


End file.
